


sun tomorrow

by kristenfaith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I just got in my feelings thinking about reylo and soft!Ben Solo, Not Canon Compliant, basically no plot, not TROS complaint that is, there's literally no character growth or anything, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenfaith/pseuds/kristenfaith
Summary: Rey knows everything about Ben, but he does manage to surprise her sometimes.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	sun tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> title based on the song 'Sun Tomorrow' by Ira Wolf. Soft!Ben Solo makes me happy and I was thinking of modern!Reylo so here is the result of that.

_The coffee's ready if you'll have some_  
_And breakfast should be finished soon_  
_The paper called for sun tomorrow_  
_It looks like rain the whole day through_

Rey knew where Ben was born, and what time. (The city of New Alderaan. In his grandmother’s family home. At 3:28 in the morning.)

She knew how Ben liked his bacon. (Crispy, almost burnt.)

She knew which side of the bed he liked to sleep on. (The right side, but more often than not he moved in the middle of the night to spoon her.)

She knew which sex position he liked. (Cowgirl. Or doggy style. Or missionary. Well, actually, he liked most of them. He just liked sex with her. A lot. But doggy was still probably his favorite since he also liked staring at her ass a lot.)

She knew what his favorite books were. (Books about History and politics. He liked them even better when they combined the two. And he wore his glasses when he read, which Rey found very cute. It also made her horny for some reason. She suspected had to do with the fact that he looked like a professor, but she’d never tell him that.)

She knew what his favorite time of day was. (Morning, when they both lay in bed together. He’d run his index finger along the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks, delighting in the way her freckles looked.)

She knew when he’d finally gotten up the courage to ask her out. (Monday, August 19th. It had been a cold and frigid day.

He’d stepped into his uncle’s bookstore where Rey worked, looking sweet in his long coat and the green scarf that she had given him for his birthday. His cheeks and nose were pink from the sharp wind His face had split into a charming, crooked smile as soon as he’d seen her. She had been smitten with him since they’d first met when she was 18. And that had been over 5 years ago.

“Hey,” he’d said, in a breathless way. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

“No.” She replied, smiling.

“Do you want to go to Maz’s? Maybe grab a burger?”

“Like… as in a date?”

Ben’s cheeks reddened, he reached up to scratch his ear and nodded, eyes glued to his feet.

“Yeah, like a date.”

Rey nodded enthusiastically, letting out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d love to.”

Ben laughed. It was a nice noise, deep and rumbly.

“I get off work tomorrow at 6.”

“Pick you up at 7?”

“Sounds great.”

At that, Luke stepped from the back of the story, smiling when he saw his nephew.

“Hey, Ben. What brings you here?” “He just stopped by to see me,” Rey answered for Ben, giving him a soft smile. They were both private people, and she doubted Ben wanted everyone to know about their budding relationship before they even went on a first date.

Luke caught the look she cast in Ben’s direction and nodded. “I see.” His lip twitched. Clearly, he understood the situation.

They all stood there for a moment before Ben cleared his throat and moved backward towards the door.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Rey. See you, Uncle Luke.” Ben said as he opened the door to step back into the chilly night.

“Give Leia and Han my love!” Luke called after him.

He stood there for a moment, watching Ben pass by the shop window, before turning to Rey.

“Took him long enough.” With a grin at Rey’s suddenly reddening face, Luke turned and headed back into the stacks.)

Rey knew for a fact that Leia and Han liked her as soon as she met them. (Han had come right and said as much. Leia had not so much said it as she showed it.

Ben had suggested she come over for dinner on December 9th. The next day was December 10th, the beginning of Hannukah. They stood out on the balcony of his apartment, watching the snow come down when Ben had brought it up.

“I know you’re not Jewish, but Mom and Dad really want for you to come over to celebrate with us. Luke will be there, too. You don’t need to if you’re not comfortable with it. And I know it’s a bit sudden.”

“No! It’s alright, I’d love to. I don’t practice any religion, so I’d love to learn more about yours.”

Ben had smiled and bent down to kiss her.

The night of the dinner Rey r]found she wasn’t nervous at all. She’s met and spent time with both Leia and Han over the last five years. She knew they liked her as a family friend. The only apprehension she might have felt was whether they liked her as their son’s girlfriend.

“I told you I liked her, Ben. I approve.” Han had said as soon as Ben had officially introduced her as his girlfriend.

Leia rolled her eyes at her husband before taking Rey’s hand.

“It’s always lovely to see you, dear. I know how much Ben adores you. He talks about you constantly.

“Mom, please.” Ben ran his fingers through his hair, pulling Rey back to him and tucking her under his arm.

Leia snorted, landing a light slap on his arm.

“I’m only telling the truth, Ben. She’s sweet.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Solo.”

“Call me Leia. I imagine you’ll be telling people not to call you Mrs. Solo, sometime soon.”

“ _Mom!_ Please!” Leia had only given her son her most innocent smile.

“I’m just saying, I’ve never seen you so smitten. And I’d like to have some grandbabies. Sooner, rather than later.”

Han had laughed and steered Leia into the kitchen.

Ben turned to Rey and whispered a soft, “sorry,” before he took her hand and they followed his parents.

Rey hid a smile at his embarrassment, but found she liked the idea of being called “Mrs. Solo”.)

Rey didn’t know when Ben was planning to propose. (It came as a complete surprise, though they’d spoken about it before. They had been dating for two years and six months when it happened.

Ben leaned against the counter, smiling at her softly as she babbled on and cooked breakfast.

“Did you know that today is the anniversary of the first day we met?”

“Oh? Is it?”

“Yeah, we met when you were 18. We met in Luke’s bookstore. I remember Poe introduced us, and Finn and Rose did not like me at all.”

“That’s because they didn’t know you. Now they like you.”

“I think Finn only likes me because Poe one of my best friends. And he is dating Poe. So he kinda has to spend time with me. And Finn is your best friend.”

“Can’t believe it’s been eight years since we met. How crazy is that?”

“Eight years of being in love with you, insane.”

Rey giggled and cast him a smile over her shoulder before letting out a sigh.

“Eight years. And it took five years for either of us to work up the courage to ask the other out. A lot of wasted time.”

“Yeah...I don’t think I want to waste any more time.”

Rey froze when the meaning of his words sunk in.

 _Waste any more time?_ Did he mean...?

Just as she moved to turn around to face him, his arms came around her waist and he pulled her back against him.

“Rey...sweetheart, will you marry me?” He asked the question quietly, as though raising his voice would ruin the moment.

Rey knew what her answer would be. (“Yes.”)

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the idea of soft Ben Solo and frankly I haven't read enough fics of him being a giant blushing softie so I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
